The present invention relates to a vehicle which is able to move by adhesion on a random surface.
More specifically the invention relates to a motorised vehicle which can move on a wall having a random shape. This surface can be crooked, may have curvatures which differ according to the direction and may have discontinuities, such as ridges or openings.
Known vehicles generally use wheels or caterpillars bearing on the surface in a continuous manner and therefore have limitations in a certain number of cases when required to move on relatively complex surfaces, either as a result of the curvature of said surfaces or as a result of their orientation. Certain animals move by permanently having a certain number of bearing points by their paws and by presenting the paws in a discontinuous manner at successive support points. This has advantages, particularly when walking on a vertical surface or a surface which opposes the force of gravity, when the ends of the paws adhere by a hook-like or sucker-like action.